Head to Head Week
Discounts Double Earnings |availability = May 27th, 2016 to June 2nd, 2016 |preceded = Capture Week |succeeded = Criminal Expansion Weekend }} Head To Head Week is an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on May 27th, 2016, and runs until June 2nd, 2016. This event features discounts on vehicles and safehouses, as well as weapons and services, and features double earnings for Races. Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from races and Sumo Adversary Mode in GTA Online from May 27th through May 29th. **Offer is valid for any race and race type with any amount of players. *Double RP from Monday 30th of May through Thursday 2nd of June on races and Sumo Adversary Mode playlists. **Valid only if played through the featured playlist. Discounts *50% off all Stilt Houses. **2044 North Conker Avenue (Discounted to $381,000) **2045 North Conker Avenue (Discounted to $363,500) **2113 Mad Wayne Thunder Drive (Discounted to $224,500) **2117 Milton Road (Discounted to $304,000) **2862 Hillcrest Avenue (Discounted to $352,500) **2866 Hillcrest Avenue (Discounted to $262,500) **2868 Hillcrest Avenue (Discounted to $336,000) **2874 Hillcrest Avenue (Discounted to $285,500) **3655 Wild Oats Drive (Discounted to $400,000) **3677 Whispymound Drive (Discounted to $239,000) *50% off Benefactor Dubsta 6x6 and HVY Insurgent Pick-Up . **Dubsta 6x6 discounted to $124,500. The player must still be Rank 100 to purchase the vehicle. **Insurgent Pick-Up discounted to $675,000. The player must still complete The Humane Labs Raid to purchase the vehicle. *25% off HVY Insurgent , Benny's Original Motor Works upgrades , and select Ammu-Nation weapons . **Insurgent discounted to $506,250. The player must still complete The Humane Labs Raid to purchase the vehicle. **Bravado Banshee 900R upgrade discounted to $423,750. **Albany Buccaneer Custom upgrade discounted to $292,500. **Vapid Chino Custom upgrade discounted to $135,000. **Willard Faction Custom upgrade discounted to $251,250. **Willard Faction Custom Donk upgrade discounted to $521,250. **Vapid Minivan Custom upgrade discounted to $247,500. **Declasse Moonbeam Custom upgrade discounted to $277,500. **Albany Primo Custom upgrade discounted to $300,000. **Declasse Sabre Turbo Custom upgrade discounted to $367,500. **Vapid Slamvan Custom upgrade discounted to $295,688. **Karin Sultan RS upgrade discounted to $596,250. **Declasse Tornado Custom upgrade discounted to $281,250. **Dundreary Virgo Classic Custom upgrade discounted to $180,000. **Declasse Voodoo Custom upgrade discounted to $315,000. **Shrewsbury RPG discounted to $19,687. Ammo discounted to $750 **Hawk & Little Homing Launcher discounted to $56,250. Ammo discounted to $1,125 *75% off all services from Lester Crest . **Cops Turn Blind Eye discounted to $1,250 **Locate a Boat discounted to $100 **Locate a Heli discounted to $175 **Locate a Car discounted to $25 **Locate a Plane discounted to $250 **Reval Players discounted to $125 **Off The Radar discounted to $125 **Lose Wanted Level discounted to $50 per wanted star **Heist startup costs are not discounted. **Bounties are also discounted, setting a $2,000 bounty (discounted to $500) will result in a $250 bounty being set on someone. Gallery HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd1-GTAO.png|Double GTA$ and RP on Sumo. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd2-GTAO.png|25% off Benny's Original Motor Works upgrades. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd3-GTAO.png|Double GTA$ and RP on Races. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd4-GTAO.png|25% off the Insurgent. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd5-GTAO.png|50% off Stilt Houses. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd6-GTAO.png|25% off RPG's and Homing Launchers including ammo. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd7-GTAO.png|50% off Insurgent Pick-Up HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd8-GTAO.png|75% off Lester's services. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd9-GTAO.png|50% off Dubsta 6x6. HeadToHeadEvent-EventAd10-GTAO.png|Small version of the poster. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online